1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag binding machine, especially, to a hand-operated bag binding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a bag opening binding machine of this type, conventionally, there is known a bag opening binding machine structured such that, after the opening portion of a bag to be bound is moved to and arranged in a binding portion, a U-shaped clip formed of synthetic resin is inserted into the binding portion, the leg pieces of the two legs of the clip are made to cross each other, and the crossed portions of the leg pieces are crimped to thereby bind the bag opening portion. The conventional bag opening binding machine is a type that it can be worked by an electric motor. However, the conventional bag opening binding machine of a motor-operated type is complicated in structure and is large in size as well as the manufacturing cost thereof is high. Therefore, there has been increasing the need for development of a bag opening binding machine which can be worked by hand and is simple in structure.
As a bag opening binding machine which can cope with the above increasing need, there can be expected a hand-operated bag opening binding machine which can carry out three operations, namely, a clip feeding operation, a leg pieces crossing operation and a crimping operation by means of manual operation of a handle. That is, there maybe employed a structure in which the above three operations can be carried out sequentially when the handle is driven in one direction, and, by driving the handle in the opposite direction, the reversed operations are carried out to thereby return the binding machine back to its initial position. According to this reciprocating operation, after the crimping operation is completed, the crimping operation, the leg pieces crossing operation, and the clip feeding operation are sequentially released in this order.
However, in the above structure, there is a possibility that, while the leg pieces crossing operation or the clip feeding operation is being released, the clip itself can be caught on any one of its peripheral parts after completion of the crimping operation. Therefore, in case where the leg pieces crossing operation and the clip feeding operation are released after the crimping operation is released on ahead, there is a fear that the crimping may be removed when the leg pieces or clip itself are caught on any one of its peripheral parts.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above drawbacks found in the conventional bag opening binding machine. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a hand-operated bag binding machine which can prevent the crimping from being removed.
In attaining the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a bag binding machine, comprising: a binding portion disposed in the leading end of a guide passage for guiding the opening portion of a bag; a feed unit holding a binding clip formed in a gate shape and including crossing mechanism capable of making the leg pieces of the clip cross each other in such a manner that the opening portion of the bag is taken in between through the leg pieces; and, a crimping unit disposed on the opposite side to the feed unit with the binding portion between them for crimping the leading ends of the clip leg pieces crossed. The feed unit is disposed on a carrier which can be reciprocated by operating a handle so that the feed unit can be moved to the binding portion. The carrier is connected through delayer to a crimping mechanism so that the reciprocating motion of the carrier can be transmitted to a crimping mechanism in a delayed manner. In linking with the forward motion of the carrier, the feed unit is fed to the binding portion to thereby operate the crossing mechanism; then, the crimping mechanism is operated by the delayer. On the other hand, in the backward motion of the carrier, at first, operations to release the operation of the crossing mechanism of the feed unit and to return the same to its initial position are carried out ; then, the crimping operation of the crimping unit is removed by the delayer.